Tödliche Spiele
Peeta-and-Katniss-peeta-mellark-and-katniss-everdeen-28818948-715-587.jpg KatnissPeetaBerries.png Portia.jpg Katniss&peeta.png Die tribute von panem the hunger games suzanne collins 2.png Sans-titre.png Katniss-everdeen-14.jpg Katniss Everdeen.jpg Prims Name wird gezogen.jpg Prim und Katniss.png Prim und Katniss auf dem Weg zur Ernte.png Prim bekommt die Brosche.jpg Prim als Katniss die Spiele gewonnen hat.png President snow3.jpg Lucia.png Tributes in the hovercraft.png Jägerwespennest.png Katniss´ Rucksack und Schlafsack.png Gerichtsgebäude.jpg Fest vor den Hungerspielen.png Essen im Zug.jpg Distrikt 12 der Saum.jpg Die Minen in der Arena explodieren.jpg Das Kapitol.png Bahnhof im Kapitol.png Carnocoupia.gif Er, Clove und Marvel..png Catu.jpg Clove und Cato Füllhorn.png Cato face.jpg Cato Bitchfight.gif Clove 10.jpg Cato killing.gif The-Hunger-Games-haymitch-katniss-and-peeta-29956271-500-604 (2).jpg Peeta2.jpg Peeta1.jpg Peeta katniss watching.jpg Peeta-and-Katniss-the-hunger-games-30036490-320-258.jpg Josh-hutcherson-playing-peeta-mellark-the-hunger-games-drives-me-crazy.jpeg Katniss-Peeta-and-Haymitch-the-hunger-games-movie-30291515-500-348.jpg Mrs mellark and peeta (2).jpg 450px-Mrs mellark and peeta.png2.png Mrs mellark and peeta.png Peeta.jpg Katniss-peeta-cornucopia-the-hunger-games (2).jpg Pic-1-peeta-wound.jpg Peeta-Chariot1.jpg Josh-hutcherson-as-peeta-mellark-in-the-hunger.jpg 618px-Cato strangling Peeta.png KatnissPeetaLimp (2).jpg Katniss peeta interviews.jpg Caesar peeta interview.jpg When katniss found peeta by the river (2).jpg Peeta-and-Haymitch-the-hunger-games-28627409-320-206.jpg Katniss peeta cave 3 (2).jpg Peeta-Katniss-Berries-Hunger-Games.jpg Katniss-and-Peeta-Win-The-Hunger-Games (2).jpg Katniss-and-Peeta-Cuddle-The-Cave-Scene-The-Hunger-Games (2).jpg Hunger-games-peeta 320.jpg Peeta-and-Katniss-peeta-mellark-and-katniss-everdeen-28818948-715-587.jpg KatnissPeetaBerries.png Katniss&peeta.png Katniss-everdeen-14.jpg Katniss Everdeen.jpg Prim und Katniss auf dem Weg zur Ernte.png Prim als Katniss die Spiele gewonnen hat.png Katniss´ Rucksack und Schlafsack.png Katniss-Fest.jpg Die-tribute-von-panem-arena-jacke-katniss-replica-gross-120307.jpg Katniss walking towards hovercraft.png Peeta und Katniss in der Aren.jpg Katniss-peeta-capitol-interview.jpg Clove wirft ein Messer nach Katniss.png Katniss vor dem start.jpg Katniss beim interwiew.jpg Katniss beim Bogenschiesen.jpg Katniss-everdeen-und-effie-trinket-600x400-143807.jpg Katniss-bei-der-ernte-600x400-143791.jpg Katniss-and-Peeta-Berries-Scene (2).jpg 618px-Katniss fighting Cato (2).jpg Peeta-and-katniss-kissing-in-the-hunger-games.jpg Katniss-03-435.jpg 618px-Katniss fighting Cato (2) - Kopie.jpg Cinna&katniss-regenerationscenter.jpg Katniss-regenerationscenter.jpg The-Hunger-Games-Katniss-and-Gale-300x288.jpg Gale-katniss-hunger-games-capitol-liam-hemsworth-jennifer-lawrence.jpg Katniss-jennifer-lawrence-und-die-friedenswaechter-600x400-1344893.jpg 180px-Katniss plant.png Hunger-games-katniss-gale.jpg Jennifer-lawrence-katniss-jagd-b.jpg Katniss p.jpg Katniss Peeta .jpg 120px-Katniss and Peeta.jpg 313px-KatnissPeeta12 (2).jpg The-Hunger-Games-haymitch-katniss-and-peeta-29956271-500-604 (2).jpg Katniss-waiting1.jpg KatnissRue (2).jpg Katniss-and-Rue-2-The-Hunger-Games (2).jpg Cato und zwei andere Tribute rennen los.png Cato tötet einen Tribut.png Cato im Trainingscenter.png CatoundClove(Marvel).jpg 618px-Katniss fighting Cato (2) - Kopie.jpg Cato slits random girl! (2).jpg Cato interview.jpg Cato-and-Clove-the-hunger-games-30232594-500-669.png Catoclovemarvel.png 618px-Cato strangling Peeta.png Rue with Cato's knife .png 287px-Alexander-Ludwig-Cato-Official-Character-Poster-Hunger-Games.jpeg Clove sucht nach Messern.png Clove Distrikt 2.jpg Clovedeaths.jpg Cloveinarena.jpg Cloves-Interview-The-Hunger-Games-Isabelle-Fuhrman.jpg Effie 5.jpg Effie during the reaping.png Effie promo new.png Effie-Reaping-Bowl-The-Hunger-Games.jpg 300ElizabethBanksEffieTrinketHungerGames.jpg The-Hunger-Games-Effie-Trinket-2.jpg Katniss-everdeen-und-effie-trinket-600x400-143807.jpg Haymitch und Effie.jpg 120px-Hunger-games effie 510.jpeg Effie-and-Cinna-watching-interview-the-hunger-games-29033946-600-332.jpg New-still-hunger-games-effie--large-msg-132752832067.jpg 221000-effie-trinket.jpg 106px-Effie11.jpg 200px-EffieTrinketPic.png CFhaymitch.jpg Haymitch und Effie.jpg Haymitch Abernathy.jpg The-Hunger-Games-haymitch-katniss-and-peeta-29956271-500-604 (2).jpg Haymitch katniss.jpg The-hunger-games-katniss-effie-haymitch-e1326725506837-201x150.jpg Katniss-Peeta-and-Haymitch-the-hunger-games-movie-30291515-500-348.jpg Peeta-and-Haymitch-the-hunger-games-28627409-320-206.jpg Haymitch11.jpg Haymitch-Thumbs-Up.png 185px-Cinnahaymitchpeeta.jpg Prim-and-Gale-the-hunger-games-movie-30278506-320-411.jpg The-Hunger-Games-Katniss-and-Gale-300x288.jpg Gale-katniss-hunger-games-capitol-liam-hemsworth-jennifer-lawrence.jpg Hunger-games-katniss-gale.jpg Gale p.jpg 120px-Galeprofiel.jpg 0f1f1 hunger-games-clip-katniss-and-gale-say-goodbye 450x252.jpg Hunger-games-katniss-gale-say-goodbye-clip (2).jpg 200px-Gale 7.jpg Tödliche Spiele ist das erste Buch der Trilogie Die Tribute vom Panem. Handlung Teil 1 – Die Tribute Am Morgen der sogenannten Ernte steht Katniss Everdeen, ein 16-jähriges Mädchen aus Distrikt 12, auf, ohne ihre Schwester Prim oder ihre Mutter zu wecken und geht in den Wald. Eigentlich dürfte sie gar nicht dahin, da dies illegal ist, doch Katniss tut das täglich und wurde noch nie erwischt. Im Wald erwartet sie ihren besten Freund, Gale Hawthorne. Sie frühstücken gemeinsam und unterhalten sich darüber, wie es wäre, einfach abzuhauen. Nach dem Frühstück gehen Gale und Katniss zum Haus des Bürgermeisters, um ihm Erdbeeren zu verkaufen. Madge, die Tochter des Bürgermeisters und eine von Katniss' wenigen Freundinnen, nimmt die Erdbeeren und gibt den beiden das Geld. Währenddessen bemerkt Gale eine Brosche auf Madges Kleid und wird wütend, dass sie sich für so einen schrecklichen Anlass hübsch macht. Katniss kann Gales Wut auf Madge nicht verstehen, da sie ja nicht daran Schuld ist, dass das Kapitol, die Regierung Panems, jedes Jahr aus jedem Distrikt ein Mädchen und Junge gelost werden und sich in einer Arena gegenseitig umbrigen müssen und nur einer überleben kann. Bei der Ernte werden diese Jugendlichen gelost. Katniss verabschiedet sich von Gale und macht sich auf den Weg nach Hause. Nach einem Bad zieht sie ein besonderes Kleid von ihrer Mutter an, welches früher dieser gehört hatte. Anschließend flechtet die Mutter Katniss' Haare und Katniss geht mit ihrer Schwester Prim, welche 12 Jahre alt ist und somit auch für die Hungerspiele gelost werden kann, zur Ernte. Dort werden sie wie jedes Jahr in Altersgruppen eingeteilt, bevor die fröhliche Betreuerin Effie Trinkett auf die Bühne kommt. Sie zieht wie üblich die Namen der Tribute. Als Effie als weiblichen Tributen Prim, Katniss' jüngere Schwester, wählt, springt Katniss für diese ein, obwohl sie weiß, dass sie sehr wahrscheinlich sterben muss. An ihrer Seite wird Peeta Mellark gezogen, welcher Katniss und ihre Familie vor dem Verhungern gerettet hat, weswegen Katniss denkt, dass sie ihm etwas schuldig ist. Katniss und Peeta werden in eigene Zimmer im Justizgebäude geführt, wo sie sich noch von ihrer Familie und ihren Freunden verabschieden können. Als Prim und ihre Mutter kommen, muss Katniss Prim versprechen, dass sie alles tun wird, um zu überleben. Als nächstes kommt der Bäcker, Peeta Mellarks Vater. Er gibt Katniss Plätzchen und verspricht, auf Prim zu achten. Katniss' nächste Besucherin ist Madge, welche ihr ihre Brosche gibt. Sie meint, jeder dürfte aus dem Distrikt etwas zur Erinnerung mitnehmen. Am Anfang will Katniss ablehnen, nimmt dann die Brosche mit dem Spotttölpel drauf an. Katniss' letzter Gast ist ihr bester Freund, Gale. Sie will von ihm, dass er alles daransetzt, dass Prim nicht verhungert und sie verabschiedet sich von ihm, bevor sie zum Bahnhof gehen muss. Auch Peeta ist schon da, mit Tränen in den Augen, Katniss sieht dies als Taktik. Sie steigt in den Zug ein. Dort gibt es für jeden ein luxuriöses Zimmer und Katniss verzieht sich in ihr eigenes. Etwas später wird sie von Effie zum Abendessen gerufen. Als sie dort erscheint, sind nur Effie und Peeta da, ihr Betreuer Haymitch ist nirgends zu finden, da er oftmals sehr betrunken ist. Teil 2 – Die Spiele Die 74. Hungerspiele werden eröffnet. Die Arena besteht aus einem See, Mischwald und einer grasbewachsene Ebene. Nach einer Auseinandersetzung am Füllhorn, bei der 11 Tribute bereits ihr Leben verlieren, flüchtet Katniss mit einem Rucksack voller Dingen, die ihr das Leben retten könnten, und einer Plastikplane, in den Wald während Peeta sich den Karrieros anschließt. Am Abend erklimmt sie einen Baum und schläft in ihrem Schlafsack, aus dem Rucksack, ein. Als sie nach einiger Zeit aufwacht, hört sie einen anderen Tribut, der schliesslich ein Feuer macht. Die Karieros, angelockt vom Feuer, töten den weiblichen Tribut aus 8, also die Feuermacherin. Katniss erfährt, dass Peeta sich den starken Tributen angeschlossen hat, beibt jedoch ungesehen in ihrem Baum. In den nächstn Tagen verdurstet Katniss fast, findet aber letztendlich einen Teich. Von einem künstlichen Waldbrand wird sie direkt in die Nähe der Karrieros getrieben, von denen sie gejagt wird. Katniss flüchtet auf einen Baum. Die Karrieretribute beschliessen, den Baum einfach zu belagern. Irgendwann wird ihr Opfer soweiso runter kommen müssen. Sie schlagen ihr Lager auf, und warten. Auf dem Baum befindet sich außerdem ein Jägerwespennest, welches Katniss von Ruegezeigt wird. Das kleine Mädchen macht sich davon, während Katniss beginnt, den Ast, an dem das Nest hängt, bis etwa zur Hälfte durchzusägen. Als sie wieder zu ihrem Schlafsack in einer Astgabel des Baumes klettert, entdeckt sie ihr erstes Sponsoren-Geschenk: Eine Dose mit Salbe gegen die Verbrennungen. Am nächsten Morgen vollendet Katniss ihr Werk und sägt den Ast komplett durch. Das ganze Nest fällt zu Boden. Die Schlafenden Mädchen und Jungend neben dem Baum schrecken hoch und rennen sofort in Richtung See. Glimmer, der weiblichen Tribut aus Distrikt 1 und der weiblichen Tribut aus 4 schaffen es nicht rechtzeitig und sterben am Gift. Auch Katniss kann mit drei Stichen fliehen. Sie kehrt aber zurück und will sich den Bogen holen, der zuvor Glimmer gehörte. Doch auch Peeta und Cato, der männliche Tribut aus 2, kommen wieder zum Baum um die dagebliebenen Vorräte zu holen. Peeta stellt sich Cato, damit Katniss fliehen kann. Nach dem sie ein Stück gegangen ist, sackt sie bewusstlos zusammen und bekommt, vom Gift der Wespen, heftige Halluzinationen. Nach mehreren Tagen kommt sie wieder zu sich und schliesst ein Bündniss mit der kleinen Rue. Die beiden Teilen sich ihre Vorräte und ihr Wissen über Heilpflanzen. Sie beschliessen die Vorräte der Karrieros in die Luft zu sprengen. Rue soll dazu die Karrieros mit einem Feuer von ihrem Lager weg locken, während Katniss sich die Sache genauer ansieht, und nach einem Lösungsweg sucht. Beim sorgfältig gestapeltem Vorratsturm der Karrieros sieht Katniss wie Fuchsgesicht, der weibliche Tribut aus 5, sich vorsichtig der Pyramide nähert, wobei sie vorsichtig darauf aufpasst, wohin sie tritt, und sich einige Esswaren klaut. Das bringt Katniss auf die Idee, dass unter dem Boden Minen sind. Ihr gelingt es, mit diesem Wissen, die Vorräte in die Luft zu jagen, wird vom Knall aber auf dem linken Ohr taub. Als Rue lange nicht auftaucht sucht Katniss nach ihr, und findet das kleine Mädchen schliesslich hilflos in einem Netz gefangen. Gerade als Katniss ihrer Verbündeten helfen will, kommt Marvel, der Junge aus 1, und bohrt seinen Speer in Rues Bauch. Er stirbt aber, bevor er seine Waffe wieder aus dem Körper ziehen kann, da Katniss ihm einen Pfeil in den Hals schiesst, und er an seinem eigenen Blut erstickt. Für Rue ist die Lage genau so aussichtslos wie für Marvel. Katniss singt sie mit einem alten Wiegenlied in den Tod, und bestattet sie mit Blumen. Am Abend verkündet Claudius Tempelsmith, der Moderator der Hungerspiele, dass es zwei Sieger geben darf, vorausgesetzt, sie stammen aus dem selben Distrikt. Katniss ruft laut Peetas Namen... Teil 3 – Der Sieger Als Katniss davon erfährt, macht sie sich sofort auf die Suche nach Peeta. Dieser wurde nach Catos Aussage von ihm schwer verletzt. Sie findet Peeta perfekt getarnt, jedoch halbtot unter einem Felsvorsprung und pflegt ihn einigermaßen gesund. Wieder spielen sie das tragische Liebespaar, um Sponsoren zu bekommen. Die Spielmacher verkünden, dass am Füllhorn Rucksäcke für die restlichen Tribute bereitgestellt wurden, die das enthalten, was diese am meisten benötigen. Peeta und Katniss vermuten, dort Medizin für Peetas Bein zu finden. Dennoch will Peeta nicht, dass Katniss dorthin geht, weil er nicht möchte, dass sie dabei getötet wird. Haymitch, Peetas und Katniss' Mentor, welcher die Sponsorengeschenke regelt, lässt Katniss daraufhin einen Schlafsirup zukommen, mit dem sie Peeta ruhigstellt. Am Füllhorn sind, wie angekündigt, mehrere Rucksäcke. Katniss schnappt sich ihren, wird jedoch noch auf der Wiese fast von Clove getötet. Doch Thresh aus Distrikt 11 rettet sie, weil sie sich so gut um Rue gekümmert hatte. In ihrem Versteck spritz Katniss Peeta noch die Medizin -welche sich in ihrem Beutel befand- in den Arm bevor sie von den Blutverlust - welchen sie durch die Schnittwunde von Clove erhielt- ohnmächtig zusammenbrach . Beide schlafen die Nacht über in ihrem Versteck. Als der Bach, der ihre Trinkwasserquelle war, vollkommen ausgetrocknet ist, wird ihnen klar, dass die Spielmacher die restlichen Tribute (Peeta, Katniss und Cato) an der nunmehr einzigen Wasserquelle, dem See, zusammentreiben wollen. Doch bevor es dort zum Kampf zwischen ihnen und Cato kommen kann, tauchen Mutationen auf, die von den Spielmachern ins Leben gerufen wurden, um die Spiele spannender zu gestalten. Es handelt sich bei den Mutationen um Wölfe, die eine starke Ähnlichkeit mit den bereits getöteten Tributen aufweisen, sie wurden gezüchtet, um zu töten. Die Wölfe greifen Katniss, Peeta und Cato an. Auf dem Füllhorn gibt es einen Kampf, der Cato das Leben kostet, weil er vom Füllhorn fällt und von den Mutationen zerfleischt wird. Nachdem Katniss und Peeta nun eigentlich beide aufgrund der neuen Regel gewonnen haben müssten, lassen die Spielmacher eine weitere Durchsage verlauten. In dieser verkünden sie, dass die Regeländerung, die zwei Sieger erlaubt, wieder zurückgenommen wird, und es somit nun doch nur einen Sieger geben dürfe. Weder Katniss noch Peeta wollen den jeweils anderen töten, denn sie könnten beide nicht so leben, da hat Katniss eine Idee. Sie hält giftige Beeren in die Kamera, die Peeta und sie gleichzeitig schlucken wollen. Kurz bevor beide sie schlucken, ertönt die Stimme der Spielmacher und die Hungerspiele sind somit beendet. Da das Kapitol einen Sieger braucht, halten die Spielmacher sie davon ab und verkünden, dass doch beide zum Sieger gekrönt werden. Zum Schluss lässt Haymitch die ganze Liebesgeschichte auffliegen und Peeta ist wütend auf Katniss. Als sie im Distrikt 12 ankommen, will Peeta noch einmal Katniss Hand nehmen und Katniss fürchtet sich vor dem Moment seine wieder los zu lassen. (Quelle: [1]) Film-Adaption |right|link=Die Tribute von Panem - The Hunger Games Im Jahr 2011 wurde eine Film-Adaption klar gegeben. Am 23. März 2012 ging der Film zum Roman, Tödliche Spiele in Kinos. Der Film trägt den Namen, Die Tribute von Panem - The Hunger Games. "The Hunger Games" ist der englische Name des erstens Buch; in unserer Übersetzung: "Tödliche Spiele". Personen * Katniss Everdeen * Peeta Mellark * Gale Hawthorne * Primrose Everdeen * Mrs. Everdeen * Mr. Everdeen * Effie Trinket * Haymitch Abernathy * Glimmer und Marvel * Clove und Cato * Ian und Kalia * Ethan und Tara * Fuchsgesicht (Spitzname) * Ashton und Kara * Samly und Leghia * Samuel und Mackenzie * Imanol und Annie * Jeremy und Dakota * Rue und Thresh * Präsident Coralius Snow * Seneca Crane * Cinna * Portia * Octavia * Flavius * Venia * Caesar Flickerman * Claudius Templesmith Covers 100px-USCover.jpg|USA, England, US 100px-01220078_Os_Jogos_da_Fome.jpg|Portugesien 100px-BrasilCover.jpg|Brazilien 100px-BulgariaCover.JPG|Bulgarien 100px-DenmarkCover.JPG|Dänemark 100px-Dødslekene.jpg|Norwegen 100px-GermanyCover.JPG|Deutsch(unseres) 100px-GreekCover.JPG|Griechenland 100px-ChineseCover.jpg|Chinesisch 100px-Igrzyska-smierci-bprod9140047.jpg|Polen 100px-Israel_Cover.jpg|Izrael 100px-ItalyCover.jpg|Italien 100px-JapanCover.jpg|Japanisch 100px-KoreanCover.JPG|Korea 100px-NetherlandCover.jpg|Holland 100px-RomaniaCover.JPG|Romenien 100px-RussiaCover2.jpg|Russland 100px-SpainCover.jpg|Spanisch 100px-Thehungergamesukpaperback.jpg|Amerika 100px-TurkishCover.jpg|Turkei 100px-VietNamcover.jpg|Vietnam en:The Hunger Games